Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard Part 2
by Ginakabina
Summary: Sequeal to Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard.
1. What's CatNip, Tuggsie?

Okay First off I don't own CATS the musical or the characters….

This is sorta a sequel to "Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard."

Its about, hmmmm, a month later.

-The secret of Skimbleshanks NOT raping the kittens ,is out.

-Mistoffelees magic turned Victoria into a larger kitten (to a degree), though she has the mind of a week old kitten.

-Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie are in the "Hidden Paw."

-Bustopher Jones attempted suicide.

-Cassandra is now more mysterious, thanks to Cori and Tanto.

" Please Electra forgive me! It needed to come out!" The tabby kitten purred

" No!"

Etcetera pleaded " 'Lectra! They don't know you and Jemima did it!"

" Etcy does have a point." Jemima looked at her best friend

The hyper kitten grabbed Victoria and whispered something in her large ear, the white kitten cooed " Plwese Elwetra!"

Jemima petted the adorable kit " Awwwwee, Elwetra look at her face!"

At that moment Etcetera's older brother, Tumblebrutus sauntered over to the queen kits he waved to a certain Tortishell, who blushed..

Pouncival who was laying on his back in the garbage teased " Tumble likes Electra! Etcy loves her Tuggsie! "

" I can set you and Tumble up." Etcetera half purred half hissed half whispered

Electra took no time to think about it " Done, I forgive you." With that she wrapped her arms around the tabby kitten.

Pouncival sarcastically clapped for his sister and his sisters best friend.

" Lets go show Uncle Munkustrap that we are friends again!" Jemima trilled in a high stance

Electra tilted her head then nodded. Four kittens walked to the Jellicle Protector's den, with one kitten crawling behind.

At the silver tabby's den the kittens knocked on the "door"

Munkustrap opened it, very drowsily. " Hello kits! How are you today, anything to inform me on?"

" Yes, Me and Electra and Jemima are friends again!" Etcetera purred

Munkustrap smiled " That's wonderful!"

Suddenly the scarlet calico hugged her Uncle Munkustrap " I'm so happy again!"

Munkustrap nervously patted her head . " Now girls, I was really about to take a cat-nip, I MEAN cat nap! So if you will excuse me.." he slammed the door in their face.

Electra huffed " That was rude!"

Victoria started to sob " Munkystrap! Don't Lwove me anywmore!"

" Its okay Vicky, he loves us, he just needs to do some, Catnip. Whatever that is. We should ask TUGGSIE what Cat-nip is!" Etcetera petted her "sister"

Munkustrap made sure that the kits were walking away before he broke out his Cat nip. He chewed it slowly trying to make sure that all of it worked. He closed his eyes before swallowing the pulp. The silver tabby kept on telling himself " The tribe is doing fine! Who cares if your neutered, after all you cant have a mate anyway, you unwanted flea brain Pollicle!" and with that he scratched himself in the face then punched himself "under the belt." before passing out on his bed.

Alonzo stared at his father figure, he whimpered " Munkustrap, your not unwanted, I, I love you." He cuddled himself onto Munkustrap's chest crying softly.

The kittens ran to the Rum Tum Tugger's den.

Etcetera brightly knocked on the door, smiling the large Maine Coon opened the door with a bright smile for his fan club. " Hello little ladies!"

" Hi Tuggy Wuggy! Can we ask you a QUESTION?" Etcetera squealed

Tugger smiled, his mane dazzling " Yes, ladies, what is it?"

Electra piped up " What's Cat-nip?"

The Rum Tum Tugger put his paws on his belt " Well, Cat nip is something you should NEVER EVER do!, you got that ladies?"

Jemima's large brown eyes sparkled " Then why does Uncle Munkustrap get to use it?"

Tugger's brow pierced " Uhh, who told you that Munk does Cat-nip?"

" Munkustrap told us." Electra tilted her head

The Maine Coon cooed " I'm sure that he meant Cat- NAP." to change the terrible subject he waved his hips back and forth.

His fan girls forgot about cat nip and focused on Tugger's divine hips.

But Tugger didn't, Did his brother REALLY do cat-nip?


	2. The Second Chapter

The tuxedo kitten pounced onto a tabby kits.

" Oww! Mistoffelees not so rough!" Pouncival whined

" Oh stop being such a kit, Pouncie!" Tumblebrutus teased.

" I'm sorry Pouncival. I didn't know I was so hard!"

Jellylorum stalked over to the kittens with Victoria trailing behind " Mistoffelees, were is Skimbleshanks at? isn't he supposed to be watching you?"

" Uhh, Stimblestanks is with Teazer and Mungo probably by the railway, but Muskystrap is watching me."

Jelly purred " Wehre is Munkustrap at?"

Mistoffelees nodded " In his den, doing "private" things. He also wants to know when is Victoria coming home?"

The older tabby trilled " She will be home quite soon….."

Jellylorum thought Why would Munkustrap be needing private time

She headed toward Munkustrap's den to discover what this little private things are… She knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked on it again, still no answer. Jelly waited a few seconds, then pushed open the door, She saw Munkustrap laying unconscious on his bed with little Alonzo curled around him. The black and white cat opened his eyes and ran towards Jelly.

" OH!, Miss Jelly! Munkustrap isn't waking up, he is still breathing. But bleeding too."

Jellylorum yowled out of the den " Jenny! Come here and bring some water!"

" Miss Jelly is he going to be alright, I don't want to lose another parent!" Alonzo wrapped his arms around Jelly's waist crying, bravely. He looked up at her

Soon Jennyanydots came caring a bucket of water. " What is it Jelly?"

At that moment Munkustrap awoke he looked around.

Jelly hissed " What happened to you Munkustrap?"

" 'Nip." Munkustrap had a smile on his silver face

Jennyanydots growled " Your doing CATNIP!"

Jellylorum ran her paw on his bloody face " What did you do?"

" Oh a little fight." Munkustrap laughed

Alonzo hugged Munkustrap lovingly " Please don't do that anymore! I was worried about you!"

Munkustrap nodded puzzled

" Munkustrap, you shall stay with me while you recover, its not fair to Alonzo!" Jenny hissed

Munkustrap high on 'nip smiled and nodded.

Jenny led Munkustrap to her den.

Jelly sighed " Well, Alonzo it looks like your staying with me."

" Yes, Miss Jelly" Alonzo sighed


	3. The Kits and Jelly

Okay this chapter is a little raunchy. Just so ya know.

Skimbleshanks sat on the Railway box lazily. He watched as his two tiger striped kits played around with the passenger's clothes. Rumpelteazer's head popped out of the suitcase with a brassiere on her fluffy head. This made Skimble chuckled

Mungojerrie's head popped out with a pair of boxers on his head with his nose sticking out of the hole.

Skimbleshanks scolded him " Mungo get yourself out of that!"

Suddenly the station master walked out of the train commanding " Skimble, were going on a long mission, I need you to get rid of the kits before I do!" he left murmuring

" Kittens! Come on, lets go to the Jellicle Junkyard" Skimbleshanks nodded

Rumpelteazer happily smiled " Really! Daddy! Lets go!"

" Oh are we gonna see Misto?" Mungojerrie smiled

Skimbleshanks nodded " Yes Mungojerrie, I think that Tugger is supposed to be watching him.. I don't know."

The three cats pranced to the Jellicle Junkyard.

Jellylorum was tucking little Victoria In her bed for a nap. Smiling and singing a lullaby.

Plato walked in eating a tuna sandwich " Is Victoria okay?"

Jelly looked at her son " Yes."

She thought for a while on why Plato cared for Victoria so much. " Plato, lets have a talk in my room, Come on."

Plato nodded and followed his mother into her bedroom. She showed him to sit down.

" Plato, I need to know about your feelings, with Victoria. Why do you care about her so much?" Jelly purred

Plato smiled and blushed " I just do. I love her."

" Well, I love her too. How DO you love her. Like I love your Father? Or like Pouncie loves Etcetera? Or like how Etcetera loves her friends." The tabby mother cooed

Plato shrugged his shoulders " I love her like all the above. I love her like a mate, I love her like a sister and I love her like a friend. Its complicated."

Jellylorum surprised said " Well Plato could you see her as your mate, sister or friend the most?"

Plato shyly smirked " Probably like a mate. But, Admetus loves her too I've talked to him and so does Pounce."

" Admetus and Pouncival LOVE Victoria, what kind of way?" Jellylorum cocked her head

Plato rolled his sparkly eyes " Admetus and Pounce loves her like a sister."

" Darling, You know Victoria is too young for a mate. Sure, she looks like a almost full grown kit like the others but has the mind of a month old." Jellylorum eagerly purred

Plato's ears perked up as he heard a knock at the door.

Jellylorum rushed to it passing Victoria's room, Etcetera's room, Tumble and Pouncie's room, Admetus and Plato's room and the two guest bedrooms. Then the living room/kitchen and then the door. She opened it, it was Jennyanydots, Electra and Munkustrap.

Jenny pleaded " Jelly, can you please watch Electra tonight, I have to watch Munkustrap and talk to him."

Jellylorum rolled her eyes " Sure." She showed Electra in and waved good bye to Jennyanydots. " Electra, you know were Ecty's room is."

The tabby mother sat on her couch next to a sleeping Admetus. She sighed and closed her head for a moment before the door knocked again, she grunted and picked opened it. It was Skimbleshanks Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

Rumpelteazer smiled cheerfully " Hi Miss Jelly!"

Jelly leaned down " Hello dear, and what can I do for you all?"

Skimbleshanks smiled " Oh, Jelly, Can you watch the kits tonight? The train is going far away and I don't want to lose the kits."

" Miss Jelly, The Tugger was watching me and he left me outside and I was all alone in his filthy den why he went and got some "pussy" what's "pussy'' Miss Jelly. Skimblestanks won't tell me." Mistoffelees whined

In the living room Admetus laughed hysterically. "PUSSY!"

Jelly gave him a harsh looked and trilled to Skimbleshanks " Sure I can watch the kits." She shooed The Railway cat away. Jelly smacked her forehead .Facepalm. She turned around and almost ran over Mistoffelees

He smiled widely " Miss Jelly, WHATS PUSSY? Tugger won't tell me, Skimblestanks won't tell me."

Admetus made a face and whispered something in Mistoffelees ear.

Mistoffelees made a disgusted face in return. " What is it used for?"

Admetus smiled and whispered something into his ear again.

Mistoffelees eyes grew 5x bigger " How, How does that even happen. That's gross!"

Admetus made another face and whispered another thing in his ear.

The tuxedo kitten ran off to Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's bedroom, but was stopped by Etcetera.

He yowled " I don't want your PUSSY!"

Jellylorum gave Admetus a terrible look " What in Heaviside did you tell him?"

" Just the conversation you had with me when I was younger, just a little bit nastier." The tabby cat smiled

Jellylorum's eyes pierced through his skin

" OKAY a lot more nastier."

Jellylorum smacked him. Then the door knocked again. She huffed and answered it. It was Demeter and Jemima.

" You want me to watch her don't you?" Jellylorum asked.

Demeter nodded and sneaked off. Jelly pointed to Etcetera's room and smiled.

Pouncie, Tumble, Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie opened the bedroom door yelling " Go away we don't want your pussy!"

Jemima snarled " What's Pussy?"

Mistoffelees whispered something in her ear. She squealed " Eewwww! But I already know about that other stuff. My aunt Bomby told. Me."

" Kittens. All the kits in the Junkyard under one roof talking about mating." Jellylorum said to herself

Across the Junkyard Jennyanydots purred to Munkustrap " Munk, why did you turn to catnip?"

Munkustrap shook his head " I don't know."

" Munkustrap, yes you do. I know you did. Why did you?" Jenny smiled

Munkustrap hissed " Well, why did you take in Electra?"

Jennyanydots chuckled " She was just there, and I wanted a kit so I took her."

The silver tabby smiled " Well that's why I did ' was there and I wanted it."

" Munkustrap, I knew you since you were a kit, WHY did you want it!" The old Gumbie smirked

Munkustrap snarled " You really wanna know?'

The Gumbie nodded.

The Jellicle Protector growled " I'm neutered, and I'm useless."

Jennyanydots cooed " Oh Munkustrap, your not useless. How did you get neutered?"

Munkustrap closed his eyes. " I don't want to talk about it."

Jenny smiled " Munk, Is that why you want Alonzo and Victoria to raise? Because you cant have any?"

" Yes…" Munkustrap sobbed

Jennyanydots patted his shoulder " Munkustrap. You cannot have those kits back until your sober. Besides look at your brother, he misses his mother terribly but you don't see him doing Catnip!"

Munkustrap blinked " Well Tugger cries all the time. Honestly."

Jennyanydots purred " Well, That isn't our concern, Munkustrap look at me, You want those kits. You have to get better. You promise?"

Munkustrap nodded " I promise."


	4. The Choice of Cassandra

Cassandra stared at the dark Jellicle Junkyard. She glanced at the dark tabbies next to her who were lazily sleeping… yet she knew they were still tense with physic-ness.

" Coricopat…are you awake?"

The dark tabby tom purred " Yes Cass."

" Well I was wondering if maybe in the morning I could play with the other kittens?" Cassandra's ice blue eyes sparkled

Coricopat smiled " Well, Cassandra I don't mind, in fact when I was a kit I used to play with the other toms."

" When you were a kit who did you used to paly with?" Cassandra looked up with a smile on her sweet face

The tabby tom put on paw on Cassandra's leg, petting it softly " Well, I'm not as old as Munkustrap but older that Pouncival..Soo that means?"

The Siamese thought a while " Plato and Admetus."

Coricopat smiled widely " Correct.." He rubbed her ear gracefully , he smiled widely. He rubbed his paw down her face, down her chest, to her stomach .

Cassandra put her paw on his, thus stopping him from going any farther, and purred " Coricopat, you don't want to do this."

" Well, I do. And You know you do to. I can sense it. I also sense that you went into heat a few months ago.." The tabby grinned

Cassandra thought about it a moment then let go of his paw, which rolled farther down. He grabbed the scruff of her neck with his teeth and got on top of her…

Demeter chewed on her coat, nervously. She swished her head from side to side and sniffed her den. She had to go and visit her brother at Jenny's. She had to.

But what is Macavity was out there?

Demeter took a deep breath and ran out of her den of garbage towards Jennyanydots' den. Her heart was pounding fast.

Suddenly she heard a noise of yowling. She darted to the nearest den, which was an old abandoned den. SO the first cat applying for a Jellicle could choose that one.. The door squeaked as Demeter's body rubbed up against it.

She skidded out and ran as fast as she could to Jenny's.

She heard the noise again, it was more of a mating yowl than anything.. But who would be mating?

Not Bombalurina because she just got her fur fluffed.

None of the elders, Oh Everlasting Cat I hope not!

Not anyone!

At that moment she directly ran into Tantomile.

" I should of sensed that coming" The tabby explained.

" Yeah, you should you physic twerp!" Demeter hissed

Tantomile growled " You know, I also have telekinesis. So…" At that moment the petite tabby rose an old rusty sheet of metal off of the ground and slung it across the junkyard.

Demeter winced " Oh, well….why are YOU running so fast?"

" Oh I just sense something is happening that shouldn't. I hear it too." Tantomile smiled nervously

Demeter questioned " You mean that mating noise?"

Tantomile nodded and scurried off.

The calico paranoid queen did like Tantomile and scurried off to Jenny's den to see Munkustrap..

Jellylorum purred to all the kittens she was watching " Now kittens, its time to go to bed.. Otherwise you'll be tired in the morning."

The all the girls nodded and ran off to Etcetera's room- except Rumpelteazer, who was standing with the boys. Oddly being nervous.

Pouncival chattered " Why should we sleep now, Mama? The parties just begun. And we don't even have to do anything tomorrow! Maybe you and your secret boyfriend can go and get some pussy."

Rumpelteazer's normally sweet innocent face grew filled with pain and confusion.

" Mama has a secret boyfriend? what about Daddy?" Tumblebrutus asked his younger brother

Pouncival wondered aloud " We have a Daddy? Is it that old guy who cant do ANYTHING?"

Tumblebrutus answered " Yes. He is the old guy. He left after you were born. He hated you. So he left you."

Rumpelteazer squinted her eyes in an awkward manner.

Pouncival batted his brother in the face " Mama, can we go visit the old dude? Like right now , and I can introduce him to all my buddies. Or do you still have to go and get some pussy?"

" Go to bed POUNCIVAL!" Jellylorum hissed

Pouncival grinned and gave Jellylorum the 'middle finger' , which Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie had taught all the male kits.

Jelly closed her eyes, aggravated " You little demon! GO to bed! Before I have to drag you by your fur!"

When she looked up Pouncival was gone. She suddenly felt a hard tug at her tail. She hissed and growled deep in her throat. Pouncival ran from behind her and scratched her leg. Jelly ran after him, angrily.

All the tom kits ran to Pouncie and Tumblebrutus's room.

She sighed and purred " Goodnight toms"

The kittens cooed in unison " Goodnight."

Jellylorum swiftly turned around and almost knocked over Rumpelteazer.

Jelly huffed " What can I do for you Miss Teazer?"

" Miss Jelly. I..I don't know what's going on with me! I feel all tingly.. What's going on I'm scared." The tiger striped calico kitten whimpered to the older queen

Jellylorum grew surprised " Were do you feel tingly at?"

Rumpelteazer blushed " Everywhere."

Jellylorum sighed " Well, Rumpelteazer. I can't tell you about it, without the permission of your Father."

" But its just uncomfortable!" The calico whined

The tabby queen grunted " I will be back in a second."

She rushed out of the den to Jenny's which was just right next to hers. She pushed open the door, Jenny ran to Jelly

" What IS it?" Jenny hissed

Jellylorum whispered " Its Rumpelteazer, she , she is all tingly ! What is it! She is too young to go in heat! But she could be getting sick… Either way. We still need to tell her."

" Well, I am her aunt…But I don't know if Skimble will like it if I told her.." Jennyanydots purred

Jelly huffed " We might as well wait till the morning.. He will here early, hopefully."

The tabby waved goodbye and waltzed back to her den…

She opened her den door only to find Rumpelteazer lying down. She rushed to the kittens side.

Jelly stuttered " Teazer! Rumpel! Wake up!"

Soon the kitten awoke " I don't feel well Miss Jelly. I wanna be home with my Daddy and hearing the train underneath us!"

Jellylorum helped her up on her own paws. " Can you be good for the night Rumpelteazer?"

The kitten shrugged. Mungojerrie came running out of the other room with his tongue hanging out and his arms in the air

" Teazer? Are you okay?"

Rumpelteazer nodded " I just, I just don't feel to well Mungo."

it's a bad omen for stealing that stuff!" Mungojerrie started to cry and whisper something in his sisters ear "

Jellylorum rolled her eyes. Not hearing anything. She left the room and went into the kitchen…

Rumpelteazer hissed " Its from the Everlasting Cat! Its telling us not to steal no more!"

Mungojerrie nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek and retreated to bedroom.

Was it really a bad omen?


	5. Cassandra's Discovery and Teazer's Talk

The next day.. Noon.

Demeter stroked Munkustrap silver fur. She sighed, remembering when she was a kitten and the other kittens would tease her about her odd markings, Munkustrap would come and rescue her.. If Munkustrap didn't stop using cat nip he could easily start doing more harder drugs..

Munkustrap was her older brother. Her only brother she actually loved. The Rum Tum Tugger was just flatly annoying. Munkustrap had been there for everything.. When Macavity raped her and she had Jemima. When Jemima cut her first tooth. When Demeter tried to kill herself.

The calico queen watched her brother sleep. His sides inhaled, then exhaled. The silver tabby woke up.

" Oh Demi what are you doing here, you didn't need to come…"

Demeter smiled " I know, I didn't have to. I wanted to.."

" You know Demi, I'm gonna be fine. Jenny is really helping me." Munkustrap itched his ear

The calico sighed " Munkustrap, I am just worried about you. I lost my mother to cat nip. I don't want to loose my favorite brother.."

" Demeter, I'm serious, I have to get those kits back…They are my life." The Jellicle Protector weakly smiled

Demeter cocked her head " What kits?"

Munkustrap's large nose wiggled " Alonzo and Victoria!"

The queen grunted " Why are they YOUR responsibilities? After all they are Macavity's kits and the grandkits of Grizabella…"

Munkustrap hissed " I LOVE them as my own. You have Jemima. I have Alonzo and Victoria."

" Oh Munkustrap, I understand.. Sort of." Demeter rubbed his head

Munkustrap growled " You don't need to understand Demeter, you don't need to understand."

Demeter changed subjects " You honestly think that Skimbleshanks didn't rape those she kits I think he

made Etcetera say that otherwise he would rape her.."

The silver tabby growled " Demeter. Skimbleshanks didn't rape any kits. I know him and he isn't that creepy, just a little off…. Demeter if you are here just to be annoying. Just leave."

Demeter ran out the door, passing Jennyanydots, who was knitting.

" Oh Demeter whats going on?" Jenny asked

Demeter smiled sarcastically " Nothing. Just Munkustrap is being a dick, as usual."

The old Gumbie waved her paws " Oh. it's the medicine I'm giving him. Stay a while, honey, Skimbleshanks is going to visit soon.."

Demeter shook her head " No, really I have to go.. Jellylorum will want me to take Jemima home. Why IS Skimbleshanks coming.. I heard that Rumpelteazer went into heat?"

Jennyanydots purred " No, little Teazer didn't go into heat.. But somebody must have last night I heard so much yowling, haven't heard so much yowling, since Jelly's Pouncie has been born…"

" Really? Who do you think it was?" Demeter nodded grossly

The old queen wondered aloud " I don't know could be anybody! Maybe Tugger.. But no he has been sick with a fever.. Maybe Tantomile and Coricopat.. But then again they are brother and sister.." The Gumbie shook her head " Demeter, dear, have you seen Exotica?"

" Well, Miss Jenny Exotica left us months ago! All we have is her friend Cassandra.. Maybe it was her yowling." The calico purred

" No, She is much to young…"

At that moment Skimbleshanks came in the den. " What's the emergency? Everybody has been saying something happened."

Jennyanydots purred " Skimble, Teazer went into heat. Maybe. We don't know.. Either that or she is sick"

" Heat? I sure hope not! My little girl is too young. She is only 5 months old! " Skimbleshanks grunted

Jennyanydots smiled " Well, you still need to give her the talk. Unless you want me and Jelly to do it.."

" I have to do this. Its better it come from me.." The Railway cat grumbled

Skimbleshanks kissed his sister on the cheek and left.

The brown- ginger cat passed the ruby colored queen, Bombalurina.. He knocked on Jelly's den door.

Admetus answered " Hello, you want your kits back or do you wanna talk to my mom?" Admetus belched.

Skimbleshanks closed his eyes " Yes. I want to talk to your mother."

" Mom! Skimbleshanks is here!" Admetus yelped.

Jellylorum came rushing down the hall holding Pouncival by his paws dragging him..

Jelly meowed " On moment Skimble.."

" Pouncival you little disgusting cockroach Digging in the litter box!" She threw the playful tabby kitten into her "tub." in the kitchen and ran the water.. " Plato bathe him." She walked over to Skimbleshanks.

" Skimble, I know Jenny told you about Teazer. I am sure she is ill"

" Good… But do I have to give her a talk don't I?" Skimbleshanks sighed

Jellylorum nodded.

Skimbleshanks purred " Lemme see her.. I wanna do this alone. Without Mistoffelees or Mungojerrie."

" TEAZER!"

The tiger striped kitten came weakly running to her father.

" Rumpelteazer, let me give you a talk… come on." He headed out the door Rumpelteazer trailing behind.

Skimbleshanks smiled " Teazer, you are now of an age were you can have kits."

" Really! I wanna have kits!" Rumpelteazer smiled widely

The Railway cat hissed " NO, no you don't.. Don't Toms have cooties?"

The kitten blushed " Sort of.."

Skimbleshanks exhaled " Don't let ANY Tom kits touch you " Down There."

" Were do kits come from?." Rumpelteazer giggled

Skimbleshanks made a hand gesture, He made one of his paws curve into a circle the other one he stuck out one finger..and pushed the finger through the hole. " Its called. Mating. Or as the humans like to call It sex."

" Sex sounds fun, Daddy! Can me and Mungojerrie have sex? "

" NO! Rumpelteazer. No."

The kitten nodded " Daddy, can I go back lay down. I'm sleepy."

He nodded awkwardly..

The next week.

Cassandra stared at Coricopat " I don't feel well." with that she puked on the ground.

" I saw that coming." the tom purred.

Tantomile rolled her eyes " Sure you did, Cass, if you don't feel well maybe you should go see Jennyanydots."

Cassandra stared at the ground " Sure I'm gonna go now.."

The Siamese wobbled over to Jenny's den. She was there soon. She politely knocked on the door.

"Well hello Cassandra, I never expected to see your bright blue eyes here! Why ARE you here?"

" I just don't feel to well. I keep puking."

" Come in…" Jenny smiled.

Jenny did many tests on Cassandra..

The old Gumbie cat hissed " It WAS you!"

Cassandra blinked " What was me..?"

" Whose the lucky father?" Jennyanydots smiled

The Siamese cocked her head " Father?"

" Oh and what do aim on naming them?"

Cassandra growled " Them? What?"

Coricopat suddenly appeared " What's going on? I sense something's wrong."

Jennyanydots looked as the tabby put his paw on Cassandra's bum. " Congratulations Cori and Cass!"

Cassandra hissed " On what?"

" Cassandra, your pregnant." Jenny exclaimed. " and as I can tell Coricopat is the father, ammiright?"


	6. Cassandra and Alonzo

Alonzo kicked at the dusty ground. Ugh. Why did this have to happen to him? Munkustrap was his only father he knew..Now he cant even spend time with him because of stupid cat nip. He kept seeing Munkustrap just fall onto his bed over and over with his face bright red with blood. The nasty scent of cat nip.. Suddenly he bumped something. It was soft and cuddly. He looked up. It was the beautiful Siamese

queen Cassandra.

" Uhh. Excuse me Cassandra..." Alonzo stuttered. He stared at her.. She was crying. Her normally blue eyes were red. " Oh.. Whats wrong? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Cassandra shook her head " No..its nothing really."

Alonzo knew something was wrong " Come on Cassandra you can tell me.. What's wrong?"

Cassandra snuffed her nose " You promise not to tell nobody?"

Alonzo nodded " I promise."

The blue eyed queen sobbed " Im pregnant! And Coricopat is the father!"

Alonzo put one paw on her shoulder and rubbed her back gently. " Cassandra, it will be alright.. I'll be here for you."

Cassandra smiled " That's good... I just don't know how to tell anybody. Especially Old Deuteronomy or my own parents... I. I just don't know what to do Alonzo!"

The splotched tom purred " Oh Cassandra.. Are you and Coricopat...mates? What is his opinion on it?"

Cassandra grinned " He is happy. He loves me... I just dont know If I love him. Especially since, well Im having his kits." She shook her head " But what about you Alonzo? Hows your father, Munkustrap?"

Alonzo shrugged " I dont know.. I just dont want to see him in the state he is in. I just dont.. I've seen my mother die. I dont want to see my, Father die."

Cassandra stared at him knowingly " Alonzo. I know Munkustrap isnt your _real _father, But Macavity is. I have to see Macavity and his henchcats.. I want you to visit him with me.. With your siblings."

Alonzo blinked " I dont know Cass, I mean, Macavity is big shit around here. Wait.. How do you know that hes my father?"

Cassandra smiled with tears running down her face " I just do. I saw it. I saw Macavity do it, with your mother."

" Is that why you gave me and Misto filthy loooks?"

She nodded.

The black and white cat purred " Well. i guess we might as well go..

Mistofelees rolled on his back and glanced at Mungojerrie, his tiger striped body purred at the train hit the rail tracks every moment. Maybe he knew.

" Mungo, why did Skimbleshanks pick me instead of Alonzo?"

Mungojerrie blinked " Well, How am I supposed to know?"

Mistoffelees hissed " Well. I was just asking! You rat pussy!"

Mungojerrie giggled " I am sorry! I am just worried about Teazer!"

Rumpelteazer's ears perked up at the sound of her name " Whose talking about me? Just because I MIGHT be in heat means NOTHING! Besides.. Im not in heat! Im SICK!"

The tuxedo and tiger striped kittens backed away..

Alonzo held Victoria's paw as he and Cassandra walked into a dark alley.

They thought it was Macavity's sectret entrance so they moved a garbage can. It wasn't his entrace. But it was somebody they knew.

" Uncle Bustopher!"

"Go, Go away!" the fatso hissed..

" Why, why are you all scratched up? Why are you crying What HAPPENED!" Alonzo pleaded.

Cassandra cooed " Oh, BJ. You have to go to the Junkyard! Come on Alonzo, lets go back."

" What about Macavity?" Alonzo hissed.

" He is a Jellicle and your UNCLE! Come on we can do that another time!" Cassandra growled.

" Don't worry with me… its alright. I just got in a fight." He paused and murmured in a deep voice " With myself" He busted into a nervous laugh.

" What was that last part you said?" Alonzo asked

" Nothing. Just a funny voice." He laughed..

" Come on Bustopher, lets go. Jennyanydots will make you feel well." Cassandra petted his tuxedo coat.

The fat cat retreated and followed the kits back to the junkyard…


	7. The Confrontation

_" Oh My Bustopher! What happened to you!" Jennyanydots asked putting a paw on his cheeks._

_" Nothing!" The fat tuxedo cat hissed._

_" Lemme fix up those cuts and keep you for observation." Jenny purred._

_Bustopher rolled his dark eyes. A few more weeks of hell._

_Alonzo rolled his eyes " Come on Cassandra lets go see Macavity.." grasping Victoria onto his hip._

_The Siamese queen giggled " You know you don't have to hold Victoria.. She _can _walk _on her own. She's NOT a baby."

Victoria's ears perked up as she heard her name. " Vic-toria did do noth-in"

Cassandra petted the kitten " I know that, sweetie."

Alonzo put Victoria down as he walked into another alley. It smelt like cinnamon and fire.

" I'm pretty sure this is Macavity's lair."

Cassandra walked into the darkness, Alonzo trailing behind. Victoria just sat there, Afraid of the dark.

The black and white tom knocked on a board on the ground. A tabby cat slowly moved the board away, hissing.

" Go away! We have nothing to see here!"

" I have to see some Siamese cats!" Cassandra growled. "I'm, I'm their daughter! I think.."

The tabby looked back for a moment whispering something. Two plump Siamese cats came to the board, looking up at Cassandra.

"Its her." The tom Siamese purred.

" What's your name?" The female growled.

" Cassandra." Cassandra stated.

The female threw her arms around Cassandra, purring. Cassandra smiled nervously. A tall ginger tom came into the alley

" WHATS GOING ON!" he growled.

" Cassandra… She came back!" The tom happily sang.

A voice could be heard in Macavity's den " Un-Brutal."

" Okay, But what about These OTHER kittens! Besides I told you to get rid of her! She got into too much!" Macavity hissed.

Cassandra blinked " Why, you don't know Alonzo and Victoria…Your kin?"

" MY kin?" The dark ginger tom laughed coldly.

Alonzo smiled " I'm your son.. Mittensra had me…Then my brother Mistoffelees then Victoria.."

" What about that white kit in the front of the alley?" Macavity asked.

Cassandra stated " That's Victoria."

A white blob crawled into the dark alley, trembling " Lonzo! Cass-ie!" She was quickly lifted up by Macavity. She squirmed in his arms franticly " Etcy! Pouncie! Pla-to!" She yowled for help.

" They can't help you know.." Macavity chuckled

" Don't hurt her!" Alonzo hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Just hold her." The ginger tom said.

Cassandra and Alonzo exhaled.

The tom Siamese asked " Cassandra, why'd you come back? How'd you know were your parents?"

" I just knew…" Her bright blue eyes twinkled.

" Are you gonna stay? And be part of the Hidden Paw?" The queen purred.

" Just wanted you to know something." Cassandra hissed.

" What is it, dearie?"

" I'm pregnant. Just thought you'd might want to know that. I don't need you two. I have a life of my own now! Sure I love you. But today, I didn't want a reunion or a visit Goodbye. I might visit later on in my life, but I don't think I can right now…."

And with that, Cassandra swiftly walked out the alley.

Alonzo stared at the Siamese couple and whispered " I'm Sorry…"

The tom asked " Are you her mate."

" Unfortunately, No." The black and white kit said.

Macavity handed Victoria to Alonzo and teleported into the Hidden Paw. The two Siamese cats closed the board.

Alonzo hurried back out of the alley. He just met his father! His whiskers tingled with anticipation. Eh, Munkustrap was his father though.

Cassandra purred with enlightenment, she just stood up for herself .Met her real parents and saw Macavity.


	8. Tradgedy

The time takes place Several Weeks later. A Month and a half before the Jellicle Ball…..

Jemima stood there in the cold crisp air of winter , staring up at the moon. She mumbled a few words that sounded wonderful in her mouth

_"__ Sunlight Through the trees in Summer._

_Endless masquerading,_

_Like a flower.." _

She sighed, she couldn't figure out the last words. She huffed_,_ as her large brown eyes twinkled, a figure walked out of the shadows, her best friend ever, Electra.

_"Daylight_

_See the dew on a sunflower_

_And a rose that is fadingRoses wither away_

_Like Cassandra, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the daaaaay" _

Jemima stared at her best friend. Who smiled widely.

" I know how you feel about The Jellicle Ball…You can have my part…" Electra smiled.

Jemima's large eyes swelled up " Really? Are you sure? You have so many lines!"

" I'll take your line the bell thingy" Electra shrugged.

The dark calico kitten hugged her friend and smiled to herself. She was really part of the Jellicle Ball!

Munkustrap tucked little Victoria in her bed. She was everything a father could dream of. She loved Munkustrap so much, she helped him get out of his depression and doing Catnip. He did it for her and Alonzo. Over the past few weeks The silver tabby and her brothers taught Victoria to walk and dance, she still stuttered badly though.

" I wove you." The white kitten stammered. It was obvious that with each word she struggled. Munkustrap worried that in her single shared line in the Jellicle Ball she would mess up. Being the Jellicle Protector it wouldn't look good that his daughter couldn't sing. Thank Goodness that Electra would be there to help her. He sighed with tears in his eyes and went to Alonzo's room.

In the den across the Jellicle Junkyard a Siamese pregnant queen was stretching swiftly in bed. She felt hard painful tugging at her loins. Blood squirted out of her. She immediately ran to Jennyanydot's den. She opened the door and explained what happened, blood still gushing out of her.

It was a long time before Jenny nervously said

" Cassandra, I'm sorry but you miscarried."

The dark queen with blue eyes suddenly dropped to the ground and groaned. Suddenly Coricopat was there by her side patting her. Though he was crying too.

Coricopat stared straight at The Moon and hissed bitterly " Why Everlasting Cat, WHY!"

Cassandra hugged her mate and kissed his ear, thus shushing him.

The physic tom squealed and whispered " They would have been perfect."

They huddled together and grieved.

The long night has passed. Morning. One day closer to the Jellicle Ball.

Etcetera jumped out of bed, brightly and ran to the kitchen for breakfast. No one was there. She surprised went into her older brother's rooms. Admetus nor Plato was there. She quickly trotted into her other brother's room. Tumblebrutus was gone, but Pouncival still slept. She tussled his fur, waking him up.

" Pouncie, Mama and Addie and Plato and Tumbles are all gone!" She yowled.

The chubby tabby kitten screamed " Mama is dead?" Tears formed in the young kit eyes.

" I don't know!" Etcetera grabbed her younger brother's paw and ran out the door.

She saw almost all the Jellicles surrounding Cassandra and Coricopat, who were crying.

" Cettie, What happened?" Pouncival stared at his older sister.

The queen kit ignored her brother.

" Etcy! Cettie! Etcetera! Tera! Etce-tera!" Pouncival tugged on her tail.

She didn't say a word except quickly rush to the other Jellicles. She looked up at Bombalurina and curiously asked

"What Happened?"

" There's been a tragedy…" The scarlet red queen shuddered. " Cassandra has lost her kits."

" Lost them?" Pouncival cocked his fuzzy head.

" There gone." Bombalurina whispered.

Etcetera touched her brother slightly to shut him up.

Cassandra suddenly got to her legs and walked to her den. Coricopat followed her, Everyone stared at them.

Tantomile spoke up " I knew this would happen.I knew all along. I just don't understand why Coricopat didn't see it happening! He is such an idiot! "

The Rum Tum Tugger put a paw on her shoulder, she swatted at him and scratched his paw. She trotted to her den.

The Rum Tum Tugger hissed " It's a tragedy, but couldn't they just have more kittens?" He calmly humped the air.

The black and gold queen, Demeter growled deep in her throat " Shut Up!"

" How 'bout you make me, Miss Paranoid!" Tugger jumped at her.

Demeter stuck her tongue at her half-brother, grabbed Jemima's hand, and walked back to her den.

Etcetera looked around for her mother. She saw Plato holding Victoria on his lap, she ran to him.

" Plato, were is Mamma?" she asked.

" She is at Jenny's , Me and Admetus get to watch Victoria while all the Jellicles do their practicing for the Ball." Plato petted Victoria's head. " Mom says you need to see her and bring Pounce."

She stared at her older, taller, muscular brother " Do you think that Cassandra and Coricopat will get over this?"

" I have no idea." Plato said flatly.

Etcetera grabbed Pouncival's paw and hurried to Jennyanydot's den.

Cassandra gawked out her window of trash. She knew she wasn't cut out to be a mother. Never was. Never will be. Her stomach felt queasy still but not as bad. She looked at Coricopat, who had straightened out since the night before.

" Coricopat, we need to talk." Cassandra was amazed at her words.

" About What?" His nose was stuffed up.

" I don't think I will be able to have kittens. I think my body is to fragile." She lied, she thought she lied at least.

" Cassandra, I love you. No matter what you can or cannot do" Coricopat touched her head.

The Siamese pushed him off of her " You don't understand what I'm saying Coricopat!" She stormed out of room. She couldn't believe herself! What did she mean? Did she want to break up with Coricopat? Well, She did. But she didn't, after all, She was pregnant with his kits, till she miscarried. But she wanted Alonzo! The black and white tom that got on her nerves, and yet still made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. But Coricopat was wonderful….. So muscular and gentle. But new every move before she made it, most of the time. She could stay with Coricopat, and yet still have a crush on Alonzo… Let's just see how the Jellicle Ball works out.. She held her breath waiting for Coricopat to appear next to her. But he didn't

Cassandra strolled into the living room were the dark tabby was lying on the couch. He glanced at her.

" You don't love me anymore? Do you?" His words petrified her.

" Cori, of course I do!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They then smooched.


	9. The Demons Inside

The Jellicle Ball. Last Chapter.

Munkustrap huffed nervously as his first line was about to start. Everything was going perfect to the singing to the dancing. Even Cassandra and Coricopat looked happy!

Jellicle Song for Jellicle Cats was perfect. The Naming of Cats was superb.

But in the transition from The Naming of Cats and the Gumbie Cat. Something happened that wasn't meant too. Victoria gracefully came into the middle of the Junkyard and put her leg up and gracefully moved her snow white fur.

All the Jellicles thought this was planned but it wasn't. Munkustrap whispered to Mistoffelees

" Go, Get her .Now."

" It will cause a scene!" The tuxedo kitten hissed.

" I will make it seem like its planned out." Munkustrap rumbled.

Victoria's white body laid on the ground, Mistoffelees ran his paw down her legs.

" _Jellicle Cats Come Out to Night, Jellicle Cats, Come one come all, The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles Come to the Jellicle Ball.."_

Munkustrap sighed, everything was alright, For now. The Gumbie Cat was wonderful. The Rum Tum Tugger was, alright. Victoria was late in one of the dancing lines…. Grizabella came out of the trash and sang, meanly at some of the Jellicles. Munkustrap gave her a look.

Demeter and Bombalurina sang back at her…Bustopher Jones was great fat and plump and obviously hungry.

Suddenly Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer came into the clearing, with their loot, not part of their act. But they looked as if they rehearsed it, sort of. So Munkustrap let them sing. Then got rid of the loot.

Munkustrap and The Rum Tum Tugger sang about their father, Old Deuteronomy.

And he expected a little play, so Munkustrap just stuttered and made it up as he went.

The Song of The Jellicles went as planned, even Victoria sang without stuttering.

Suddenly during The Jellicle Ball, Old Deuteronomy called the Coming Of Age dance. Plato stepped into the middle of the ground. He motioned Victoria to come, she did. He decided she was her mate, Victoria went along with it. Skimbleshanks didn't approve, he sauntered over to them, trying to stop them, Plato thought he wanted to do a three way, he put Victoria onto Skimbleshanks and stroked her body. The other Jellicles joined in with the mating… and all took a quick nap.

All the other songs went very well. Grizabella got to go to the Everlasting Cat…

When everyone was going to go back to their dens Victoria stopped Munkustrap and purred " I love you, Daddy, You did, reall-ly, reall-ly good!" She nuzzled his paw and trotted off to Plato who picked her up and snuggled her closely. Munkustrap strolled over to the tabby tom.

" Lemme talk to you, Plato, for a moment."

Plato looked amazed and put Victoria to the ground. " What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

" Yes, you know damn straight that Victoria is too young for a mate!" Munkustrap hissed.

" I don't want her as a mate, now. I just want to love her, Don't worry I'll treat her right.." Plato boldly purred.

" I suppose your still going to live with your mother , Jellylorum?" Munkustrap growled.

" I might, Me and Admetus might get our own den." Plato rolled his eyes

" I don't want my little girl leaving, just quite yet? You understand?"

" Yes sir." Plato looked on the ground and gave Victoria a kiss on the forehead and trotted to his den.

Munkustrap picked up his daughter, who asked " Did, I do good? Dad-dee?"

" You did terrific…" Munkustrap kissed his snow white princess.

The black and white tom rushed over to Cassandra who glared at her claws and talked to Exotica.

" Cassandra, what's up with us? You acted like you liked me? But your mates with Coricopat!"

The Siamese stared long and hard at him before saying " Alonzo, I love you and I love Coricopat, but I'd rather be just friends…." She gave him a kiss and strolled away back to her den. Alonzo cocked his head.

Electra purred lovingly at Tumblebrutus " You were pretty great tonight at the ball.."

" So were you 'Lectra" He put one paw on her head.

" Are we mates now? The Tortishell kit asked.

" Sure.." Tumblebrutus smiled. Electra pecked him hard and walked to Jemima who playfully flirted with Mistoffelees.

" Jemima, you did really good at the ball." Electra proudly purred.

" Thanks….Thank you for giving me the part." Her high voice was beautiful.

" I couldn't of done it." Electra did a motion.

" Oh 'Lectra! You could of!" Jemima smiled. " It's just, I did it better." She joked.

" I hear Cettie and Tugger are mates now…" The dark kitten smiled. " So is me and Tumbles."

The two kittens laughed and giggled as they saw Etcetera glomp over The Rum Tum Tugger away in the distance she chattered " Tuggsie, when we get back to your den can we mate?"


End file.
